


Going viral in two easy steps

by charlottefrey



Series: The Chaos Roommates [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage and Kylo are dysfunctional roomies, College AU, Kylo is a streamer, M/M, Modern AU, and he does loads of dump shit, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Thanks to Covid-19, losing his job and having troubles with his university Armitage is about to tear out every single hair on his head. The only thing keeping him more or less sane in the support he gets from his friends. Only because of them he managed to live relatively cheap with Rey's cousin Kylo.But Kylo is more chaotic than Armitage anticipated. And a lot hotter. And very much into Armitage.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: The Chaos Roommates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078802
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68
Collections: Kylux Secret Santa 2020





	Going viral in two easy steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoStarsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/gifts).



> I wrote this all in less than 12h. I don't know how this happened, but inspiration hit me like a freight train and I hope this made sense. And since I have amble experience with 'rona related stress and profs that apparently have zero compassion or sense... I went wild.  
> I hope that BoStarsky will enjoy this little fic! Happy Holidays to you!  
> This is now a series lol.

“I’m exhausted, I’m tired and most important of all I’m _broke_!” 

Screaming at his computer was not the solution. But Armitage was _furious_ about the entitled prick that led their research group. Getting a Master of Science wasn’t exactly easy to begin with. But doing so during a pandemic, while living in the shittiest apartment in all of Dublin after losing one’s job was even worse. 

He checked that he was still muted before taking a deep breath and unmuting himself. 

“I have a question Professor Snoke. Since a lot of us have lost our jobs, we have no means to buy ourselves completely new computers just to run this particular system. Are there any other options we can take?” He asked sweetly. 

“No. You need this software to do your experiments and if you can’t afford new equipment, this course is not for you,” Snoke replied. 

“Okay,” Armitage muted himself again and grabbed the next best thing next to himself and threw it onto his bed. 

It turned out to be his thickest biochemistry book and it bounced off the spring mattress and smacked on the floor. He assumed that in less than a minute their downstairs neighbour would storm up the stairs and scream at them. 

Armitage didn’t care anymore. 

He was shaking from suppressed anger and frustration. A message lit up his phone’s screen and he saw that Phasma had written him that she would figure something out for him. While he loved her for supporting him in these trying times, he hated that he relied on her so much for support and financial advice. 

The meeting ended and he didn’t even bother to thank Snoke for his time today. He just left. A soft knock on the door announced the arrival of his roommate. 

“Tidge? you okay?” Kylo asked from the other side of the door. 

“No,” he grunted. 

“Can I come in or do you want to be alone right now?” 

“I would prefer to be alone, thanks.” 

“Okay, if you need anything, text me okay? I’ll be in my room playing Among Us with the Knights okay?” 

“Have fun,” Armitage replied. “Say hello from me to them.”

“Will do,” Kylo said. “Just don’t be too angry about whatever you’re angry about. We can find a solution for you.” 

“Yes, hopefully,” Armitage buried his face in his hands. 

Kylo remained silent before walking away, the shitty vinyl floor creaking as he went. 

Armitage wanted nothing more than to cry and curl up in his bed. Or to get a hug from just about anyone. He would even accept one from his roommate. 

While he really liked Kylo and appreciated that the other had simply let him move in after Phasma had left the apartment to live with her girlfriend, he slowly felt comfortable about the mechanic turned twitch streamer. 

Kylo was nice, he paid most, if not all of the bills and most important of all: He left Armitage to his own devices. There were the odd moments of Armitage almost losing it because Kylo was a bit of a slob, but they had become far and few in between. 

Armitage liked Kylo a great deal. He was no-nonsense and a pretty decent baker and cook. To sweeten the deal he was kind of easy on the eye, or at least Armitage thought that. And apparently about twenty thousand twitch users too. 

With a sigh, he closed his eyes. Then his phone rang. 

“Yes,” he answered, without even looking at the caller ID. 

“Hey, it’s Rey.” 

“Ah, hi there,” he sat up a little straighter. “Has Phasma told you about the whole mess I’m in?” 

“Yep,” she popped the ‘p’. “Your professor is a real dick to be completely honest.” 

“Not even gonna dispute that.” 

“I know a guy who can help you out. If you want that of course. He’s doing tech support for both Apple and Windows. He knows which software to install and how to use it in order for you to be able to do your uni stuff,” Rey seemed to be walking through her apartment, the sound of her voice changing as she did. “You know him, it’s Finn.” 

“The dude who does Kylo’s tech?” Armitage had met him a few times and had taken a liking to him. 

“Yes,” Rey inhaled deeply. “He’ll do it if you pay him with four jars of your peach jam.” 

“I can give him the recipe…” 

“He doesn’t want the recipe. Claims that shit only tastes good when you make it,” she interrupted him. “I have to agree. When Phasma and I did it, we didn’t do it right and it tasted funny.” 

“Fine. I’ll see what I can do. I think there must be some jars in the kitchen,” Armitage rubbed a hand over his face. 

“When do you have time for him to pop by?” 

“I don’t care. Since I’m only leaving the house for groceries and walks, I’m home most of the time.” 

“It’ll take an hour or something Finn said. He’ll do his best to keep his distance and stuff.” 

“That’s okay. Just give him my number and we will sort this out.” 

“Will do.” 

“Thank you so much.” 

“You helped us move and clean, so this is part of the payback,” Rey sighed. “Also I really like you and so does Kylo, so I’m helping my cousin’s roommate. In turn you keep an eye on Kylo to stop him from doing stupid shit.” 

“No one can keep Kylo from doing dump stuff, but I will try harder in the future.” 

Rey laughed. 

“Yeah…” She inhaled. “Have a good night. And if you need anything, call okay?” 

“I will. Thanks again,” Armitage replied. “Say hi to Phasma.” 

“I will. Bye.” 

“Bye.” 

  
  


Armitage was just getting ready for his shower when his phone rang again. He answered and put it on speaker.

“Yes Phasma, what’s up?” 

“Go yell at Kylo.” 

“What did he do?” 

“He made a bet with the Knights and now he has glued googly eyes to his nipples.” 

“Tough luck, why do I have to get involved.” 

“He glued them on with super glue.” 

Armitage stared at his phone. He took a deep breath. 

“He’s so stupid.” 

“We _know_.” 

“How did you know anyway?” He pulled his shirt back on and picked up his phone. 

“Poe told us. He’s participating in their game.” 

Armitage huffed and barged into Kylo’s room. It was dimly lit as always and Kylo sat in his chair, the lumberjack shirt unbuttoned as he laughed about a joke. 

“Kylo,” Armitage said sternly. “What did you do?” 

Slowly, he turned around and the moment Armitage saw what Kylo had done, he was about to lose his mind. 

Right on Kylo’s arguably large and muscular chest, placed precisely on his nipples were two comically large googly eyes. Armitage had to give it to him, it did look very funny. But the fact that he knew how they were glued on turned the joke upside down. 

“I thought Phasma was joking.” 

“I was not!” Phasma yelled through the phone. 

“I can explain,” Kylo began as he pulled his headphones down.

“No, I’ll go get the nail polish remover and you will promise never to glue anything to our body again. Unless it’s with safer glue.” 

“Yes Armitage,” Kylo ducked his head. 

Armitage left again, heading for the bathroom. On the way he ended the call and left his phone on the sink again. When he entered Kylo’s room again, he found Kylo looking through the chat, chuckling. 

“Armitage, people are asking how long we’ve been dating,” Kylo said with a grin. 

“Oh shut up,” he said, drenching a pad in acetone. 

“And they want to know if you want to join our game at some point,” Kylo smiled up at Armitage. 

“I have way too much to do for that and you know it,” Armitage knelt down on the floor. 

Then he realized the angle was all wrong. But standing wasn’t right either. 

“Just sit down,” Kylo said and patted his thighs. 

“I will not,” Armitage replied sternly. 

“Come on, let’s give the fans what they want.” 

Giving a long suffering sigh, Armitage stood up and mouthed at Kylo. _Why though?_ But Kylo only grinned and patted his thighs again. Armitage slipped his legs unter the armrests of Kylo’s chair and placed the pad on Kylo’s right nipple.

“Fucks sake that’s cold!” 

“You’re lucky if this comes off. Even luckier if you don’t get reported for this behaviour!” 

Kylo adjusted the mic and smirked, placing his hands on Armitage’s hips. They sat sideways to the camera. A glance over Kylo’s shoulder confirmed Armitage’s suspicions that Kylo’s fans had a perfect view of him sitting on Kylo’s lap. 

“Look at him, so concerned for me and my job,” Kylo winked at the camera and laughed.

Armitage reached for the acetone again, the smell invading his nostrils when he wet another pad to place it on Kylo’s left nipple. 

“I’m more concerned for your body’s health you stupid bitch,” Armitage hissed.

“Honey, if you are that close to my mic they can hear you.” 

“They should and they definitely shouldn’t do what you have done!” Armitage snapped. “I spoke to your cousin not hours ago that I have to keep an eye on you and the stupid things you’re doing!” 

Kylo chuckled and twirled them a little bit. Gritting his teeth and held onto Kylo’s shoulders. 

“Why do you have to keep doing this?” 

“It’s fun.” 

“Putting your health at risk?” Armitage caught his voice becoming sharper. 

Kylo didn’t reply and instead rubbed his fingers over Armitage’s hips. He sighed softly and lifted the cotton pad on Kylo’s right nipple. The googly eye was already misted over and looked as if it was slowly coming off. 

Armitage had seen Kylo shirtless and naked previously, but this sudden proximity was utterly strange. It was almost too intimate for his taste. 

“Will I live doctor?” Kylo asked, licking his lips. 

“No, because I will personally kill you after this. How can you be this stupid?” 

“I thought it was funny. I wanted to surprise you after the stream,” Kylo grinned at Armitage.

Armitage was fully aware that Kylo was playing it all up. He knew that people liked to jump to conclusions and right now both of them didn’t do anything to discourage the assumption that they were in fact a couple. But Armitage played along so it was a little bit his own fault. 

The thing was… He didn’t mind it. 

He liked being this close to Kylo, feeling the other’s warmth and touching his bare skin. Skin that had no business being this damn soft. 

“I think your phone is ringing,” Kylo said and turned his head towards the open door.

“I don’t care,” Armitage shrugged. “It’s probably Phasma checking in on us. I did rather abruptly end our call earlier.” 

Kylo hummed and nodded slowly. 

“It’s starting to burn really badly Armitage, can you maybe remove the pads now.” 

“Serves you right idiot!” Armitage snapped, but removed the pads gently. 

The skin around Kylo’s nipples looked irritated and red, so Armitage sighed and began to gently pull at the googly eyes. Kylo’s hands on his hips tightened almost painfully. 

“It hurts, it hurts!” 

“Stop whining, you got yourself into this position!” 

With one last tug, he managed to get the googly eye off Kylo’s chest. Holding it up triumphantly towards the camera, he dropped it to the desk. 

“Next one,” he said with a smirk. 

“You enjoy this you sick bastard!” Kylo laughed. 

“I enjoy the fact that you might finally learn not to do stupid stuff like this!” 

“We both know that that won’t happen.” 

“Yes,” Armitage put his fingernails around the second goodly eye and pulled. 

Kylo yelped loudly and Armitage laughed as he almost fell off his lap. 

“You bastard!” Kylo rubbed his nipple. 

“You’re not even bleeding, so stop being a little cry baby. You got yourself into this position!” Armitage dropped it next to the other one. 

“Well now that the ordeal is over, I’m not really mad about that,” Kylo chuckled and pulled Armitage closer. 

Letting out a long suffering sigh, Armitage arched his brow and looked deep into Kylo’s eyes. He had always liked Kylo for his deep brown eyes. And now in the low light with the stark shadows cast over his face he looked incredibly handsome. 

He hadn’t noticed that his hands now framed Kylo’s face and that he lowered himself ever so slowly over the other. But now he was already in this position and Kylo looked so hopeful he couldn’t stop himself. 

Gently their lips touched and Armitage closed his eyes. 

Over Kylo’s headphones a sudden commotion was audible. Jerking back in surprise, Armitage gave an alarmed yelp. 

“Jesus!” Kylo snapped. 

“What the fuck?” 

“The Knights over voice chat,” Kylo chuckled. “I completely forgot that I’m still streaming.” 

“How many people are watching?” Armitage asked, fearful of the answer.

“Some twelve thousand,” Kylo said slowly. 

“Good lord,” groaning loudly, Armitage buried his face against the headrest of Kylo’s chair. 

“It’s not like you bent me over and fucked me Armitage,” Kylo said and Armitage jerked upright.

He was flaming red, not only from anger and embarrassment that Kylo would be so candid about their non-existing sexual activities. But also because he was slightly intrigued by the idea. 

“Kylo, sometimes your loud mouth really is the bane of my existence,” Armitage said carefully. 

Kylo winked at him and smirked. 

With a hammering heart, Armitage awaited what Kylo would reply. But he was spared because one of Kylo’s mates addressed him directly, telling them they didn’t want to intrude further and that the game and consequently the stream would be over. Armitage made a move to get off Kylo’s lap, but Kylo’s strong hands kept him there. 

So Armitage had to wait until Kylo ended the stream and disconnected from discord before he could speak again. 

“How do we move on from here?” He asked, feeling nervous and jittery. 

“I thought of the bed so you could show me just how disappointed in me you are.” 

“Kylo, please be serious,” Armitage ground out. 

“I am serious,” Kylo looked up at him. “I really like you Armitage. And the fact that you’re really hot doesn’t exactly help that. Sure, I didn’t want our first kiss to be in front of my audience and all that, but… Here we are.” 

He shrugged. 

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?” 

“You are stressed twenty-four-seven. It’s not like I’m gonna come along and stress you even more. Also I didn’t know if you were down,” Kylo sighed. “I was worried that you would leave or something.” 

“Like I have the money for that.” 

“I was worried you would find me repulsive.”

Armitage took a deep shaky breath. 

“I know that stuff happened and you got hurt by someone you really liked,” he said, knowing what Kylo alluded to. “But I am not that shallow. I really like you. Sore nipples and all.” 

Kylo laughed. 

“I must ask though…” Armitage smirked and pressed a finger to Kylo’s right nipple. “Is it a kink or just stupidity?” 

“Why don’t you find out…” 

  
  
  


The next morning Armitage rolled out of Kylo’s bed and made his way to the bathroom. He found his phone just where he left it on the sink. While he sat on the toilet he looked through his messages. The promised text from Finn was amongst hundreds of notifications from Phasma, Poe and Rey. 

“Kylo!” Armitage yelled. “People screencapped your stream last night and the video of our kiss has gone viral!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and giving kudos! If you enjoyed this fic, please leave a comment it motivates the writer.


End file.
